To identify, isolate and characterize enzymatic processes involved in the biosynthesis and metabolism of myo-inositol. To seek evidence for functional roles of inositol participation in carbohydrate metabolism, polysaccharide biosynthesis and related carbohydrate interconversions. To determine the sites of biological control that regulate the formation and utilization of myo-inositol its isomers and derivatives, especially its phosphate esters.